A device under test (DUT) power supply (DPS) is typically employed to provide a constant output voltage for testing integrated circuits. The DPS should provide an accurate output voltage while sourcing and/or sinking a wide range of currents to the DUT. In addition, the DPS should respond quickly to transient currents without compromising the accuracy of the output voltage. Further, the DPS should be able to drive a wide range of capacitive loads and remain stable, while minimizing power dissipation in the DPS. For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.